1. Field of the Invention
A golf swing practice/training device configured to generate a signal when the power arm of a golfer is properly moved from the top of the backswing to the slot position in the downswing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The correct positioning of the power arm relative to the body of a golfer during a golf swing is an important aspect of the golf swing. The power arm is the right arm of a golfer playing with right handed clubs and the left arm of a golfer playing with left handed clubs. Typically the upper portion of the power arm is moved away from the body during the backswing. If the power arm is not properly repositioned during the downswing, power and control of the golf club head is lost. Thus, golfers must make a conscious effort to return or reposition the upper portion of the power arm against the body at the correct moment during the downswing.
In other words, during a golfer's swing, it is important to recognize when to move the elbow of the power arm into the side of the body to achieve the slot position in the downswing. If the golfer achieves the slot position, the club follows the correct inside-out path promoting straighter shots and retains the proper wrist and elbow angle promoting more power through the hitting zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,028 describes a training device for golfers including a main body having a concave side which can be held against the inside of a golfer's power arm by an arm encircling strap. The main body includes two parts biased away from each other and a spring biased switch. When the golfer's power arm is pressed against the golfer's body, the two parts of the housing are compressed and the switch is actuated, so that an indicator such as a buzzer in an electrical circuit can be controlled to indicate when the power arm is away from the golfer's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,852 shows a shirt type garment including means for insuring the upper arm of the wearer is maintained in intimate contact with the upper side chest. When the intimate contact between the power arm and chest or body is broken a resistive force is experienced and a tearing sound is generated to provide a physical and audible warning that the contact is broken, whereupon the wearer of the garment can take the necessary steps to restore the contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,042 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,276 teach similar bent arm devices connected across the elbow allowing the elbow to bend. An audible sounding device announces to the golfer that the elbow has bent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,587, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,443, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,587 and Great Britain 2,129,692 are additional examples of the prior art.